Some light sources use light-emitting diodes placed on leads or lead frames. The lead frames and the light-emitting diodes are encapsulated to protect the light-emitting diodes and other devices in the light source. The encapsulant keeps the components from becoming dislodged and keeps contaminants from adversely affecting the components.
One problem with light sources is that the encapsulant delaminates from components within the light source and/or cracks. The delamination and cracking may cause damage to components within the light source. The delamination and cracking may also enable contaminants to enter the light source and cause the components to fail.